


"Something"

by TopHatNerd



Series: A Bad Dream [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou was always something but to Shigeru, he was everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Something"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. It's my first time writing a break up fic and all. So hope you guys enjoy my little contribution to YahaKyou. The inspirational song: "Georgia" by Vance Joy.

Kentarou was always something. 

Kentarou was a thunderstorm, a hurricane. He was thousands volt of electricity. He was the pouring rain and wind before a storm. 

Kentarou was the burning fireplace. He was the sun after the storm. He was the shade of a tree on a sunny day. He was a lazy Sunday morning in bed. He was home.

Kentarou was so many things.

He was everything to Shigeru.

Kentarou was destruction.

Kentarou was affection.

.

His eyes were innocent, wild and ruthless. They were sharp, observant and tired with dark bags tying them down. 

His actions were rough and violent, clumsy and loving.

Kentarou was baring teeth and a heartfelt grip on Shigeru's hand, not wanting to let go. 

Kentarou was the ruffles of bags and the slam of the door on a grey Sunday morning. He was the dying sun on a cloudless day.

.

Kentarou was books that should and shouldn't be read. He was the selfishness when you leave without a reason why. He was the agony of knowing he had little time left. He was the pain of an abrupt departure. He was the misery of knowing he's breaking his and Shigeru's hearts to help the latter move on easier. 

Or at least, that's how he thought, that leaving when Shigeru's asleep help the latter. 

Because to Kentarou, seeing Shigeru crying is aggravatingly worse than the tumour in his lungs. 

All Kentarou saw when he left was a sleeping Shigeru. He didn't see hands groping for him under the covers. Biting lips to the point they bled, Kentarou forced himself to close the door, to shut him away from Shigeru. Because he believed this is the best for both of them. 

However,

Shigeru ran after him. The slam of the door was loud, too loud. Heavy, quick footsteps echoed the stairs. 

Kentarou was almost always quicker than Shigeru and this was one of those times, when Shigeru wasn’t fast enough and this time, Kentarou was gone and never found. 

_ "KENTAROU!!!" _

Rarely did Kentarou cry but when he turned his back to the apartment complex, he did. 

_ “KENTAROU?!?” _

In the end, Kentarou was a cold bed on a grey Sunday morning, where it used to be warm.

**Author's Note:**

> SAVE ME FROM THESE ANGSTs


End file.
